


Only You

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, TSUKKI TOPS KUROO ITS IN THE TAGS DON'T LIKE DONT FUCKING READ, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: But Kuroo should’ve known better. Because bonded or not, Tsukki had always been an immensely jealous person. Not that he was the kind to display it openly. But the moment they got behind closed doors, the alpha always let Kuroo know just how upset he was.And Kuroo would be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping for this exact reaction.





	Only You

The teeth pierced Kuroo’s skin, Tsukki reclaiming him the moment they made it through the front door of their apartment. Kuroo didn’t recognize the screech that left his mouth, just knew that there was slick pooling between his thighs, a slight whimper trembling in his throat that quietly begged for more. 

“Tsukki—I—”

“What, did you wanna stay longer? Talk to your _boyfriend_ a bit more?” 

“N-No,” the omega whimpered, “I wouldn’t—”

He was pushed up against the wall, the back of his head hitting it with a heavy _thump_ , a sharp inhale catching in Kuroo’s throat from the way Tsukki shoved his knee right between his thighs. His heart stopped upon seeing how black Kei’s eyes were, dark and burning and staring right through him, blood dripping from the alpha’s bottom lip, _Kuroo’s_ blood, no doubt, from the way he’d claimed him just moments before. 

On instinct, Kuroo leaned in, licking at his own blood, letting out another soft whimper at the contact, “I’m sorry, Tsukki…” 

The alpha _growled,_ and shivers raced down Kuroo’s spine, but he hardly had a chance to process it, because Tsukki was scowling at him, tongue rolling over his fangs, eyes sharpening into a glare that was more arousing than it was threatening. 

_“Prove it.”_

Kuroo’s eyes widened, “Tsukki?—”

The omega was grabbed harshly, forced onto his knees, Tsukki tugging on Kuroo’s hair to make him look up, “Show me how sorry you are, _Omega.”_

A low whine cracked at the back of Kuroo’s throat, the omega quick to undo Tsukki’s pants, shivering at the scent that was coming from the alpha, angry and possessive and just _lewd._ He’d only just opened his mouth, ready to slowly indulge in his alpha’s taste, but Tsukki wasn’t having any of that tonight it seemed, because he shoved himself into Kuroo’s mouth, fingers tangled in the omega’s long hair. 

Kuroo was already choking, Tsukki’s pace harsh and unforgiving, but the way the alpha was gripping at his hair was arousing him more than he cared to admit. The slick had long since started to pool between his thighs, his cock also now crying for attention. 

But Kuroo should’ve known better. Because bonded or not, Tsukki had always been an immensely jealous person. Not that he was the kind to display it openly. But the moment they got behind closed doors, the alpha always let Kuroo know _just_ how upset he was. 

And Kuroo would be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping for this exact reaction.

Maybe he was a masochist.

There was just something about the way Tsukki claimed his mouth, forcing it open so that he could slide all the way down the omega’s throat, tears streaming down Kuroo’s cheeks and his nipples stiffening with the arousal that only came from hearing Tsukki’s pleasured grunts. 

Because knowing that Tsukki was feeling good…that was Kuroo’s biggest fetish. 

Kuroo was letting out a few sounds of his own, of course, even if they were a bit garbled, muffled by his alpha’s cock, but he did his best to remain vocal regardless, because he knew that Tsukki loved hearing it almost as much as he did. That, and the little vibrations it created in the back of his throat—it always made Tsukki shiver slightly in response. 

And Kuroo loved that. 

But suddenly, the alpha pulled away, and Kuroo whined, falling forward and trying to chase the string of spit that still connected him to Tsukki’s throbbing length. But Tsukki held him back by his hair again, using his free hand to stroke himself. 

“Tongue,” the alpha nodded, _grunting_ , and immediately Kuroo let his tongue drop, mouth hanging open like a dog. 

The omega wasn’t granted a taste, though, because the alpha spilled all over Kuroo’s face, rather than doing so in his mouth. 

Kuroo shivered at the sudden warmth, the sticky sensation sliding down his nose and sides of his face, Kuroo drawing out his tongue to try and catch a few stray drops. Though he was shocked, he wasn’t exactly displeased. 

If anything, he was rushing with adrenaline.

Tsukishima stood above him panting, legs trembling ever so slightly before he fell to his knees, grabbing Kuroo by the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a harsh kiss. “You’re _mine_ ,” he growled into Kuroo’s mouth, “All of this, all of _you—mine.”_

Kuroo kissed him back just as harshly, throwing his arms around his alpha, moaning into the kiss, “Always—you know that—”

“Sorry,” Tsukki murmured, wiping Kuroo’s face with his sleeve, speckles of gold shining through, his natural color returning between the bold blackness that had claimed his eyes, “But bear with it just a little more.” 

“Bear with—“

In moments Kuroo was flipped onto his hands and knees, pants dragged down, Tsukki’s tongue pressing up against his dripping hole. 

“You’re _soaked,”_ Tsukki groaned, spreading Kuroo’s ass and licking up all the excess slick, the murmurs making Kuroo’s hairs stand on end, “Do you like sucking cock that much?” 

Kuroo whimpered, hanging his head, doing his best to refute the fact, “N-No—”

“No?” Tsukki clicked his tongue, giving Kuroo a light nibble as punishment, “I hope you’re not lying to me, Tetsurou.” 

“No,” Kuroo shook his head, legs and arms starting to shake, “Only—only Tsukki’s—“

“Only my what?” 

A sharp whine tore at the omega’s throat as Tsukki continued to pleasure him with his tongue, licking up all the slick Kuroo couldn’t seem to stop spilling into his alpha’s mouth. 

“Only—only Tsukki’s cock—p-please—”

The alpha hummed, and Kuroo didn’t need to turn around to know that there was a smirk plastered on his face. “Mmm, only mine? I like the way that sounds, Tetsu~” 

He shivered at the use of the nickname, precum dripping from his crying cock onto the wooden floor, Kuroo’s back arching from the way Tsukki had suddenly started to massage his thighs. 

“Tsukki—please—no more licking—“ 

The alpha shoved his tongue in, reveling in the way his omega yelped in reaction, Kuroo’s head dropping to the floor, his arms caving beneath him. Tsukki’s tongue was hot— _burning,_ almost, Kuroo unable to even voice any sound of pleasure, he’d become so dizzy. As good as it felt, it wasn’t good _enough,_ and without even realizing, the omega was shaking his hips, silently begging for more. 

Tsukki pulled away, though he continued to teasingly lap at Kuroo’s entrance, the omega’s hips bucking in frustration. 

“Use your words, Tetsurou,” the alpha said calmly. 

Kuroo _mewled,_ though he hated the sound, submitting entirely to his omega instincts, “Please—please Tsukki—“

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, shoving two fingers in, “Is that how you beg? I thought I’d already taught you properly.” 

All of Kuroo tensed, back bowing into a beautiful arch, Tsukki curling his fingers in the way he knew Kuroo liked best. 

“Please, Alpha— _please—”_

“I’m listening,” Tsukki encouraged, pressing his chest against Kuroo’s back, tugging at the omega’s ear with his teeth, “What do you want most?” 

_“Knot—“_ his voice was hoarse, “Alpha—please— _your knot—_ ”

Tsukki gave such a deep _growl_ that Kuroo thought he’d come from that alone, the alpha thrusting so harshly and all at once that Kuroo couldn’t help but scream, Tsukki forcing the omega’s head down while he hit the spot that made Kuroo see stars. 

There was nothing he loved more than being mounted by Tsukki like this.

“That’s the last time,” Tsukki grunted, thrusting harshly, “The fucking _last time_ I let someone else get that close to you—”

“Yes,” Kuroo agreed, but Kuroo would’ve agreed to _anything_ at that point, “Yes, yes—!” 

“You’re _my_ omega aren’t you? Did that fucker not see your bond mark??” 

“I’m yours,” Kuroo’s pleasure rolled through him like a wave, leaving goosebumps all over his skin, “All yours—Tsukki—”

“Who’s your alpha,” he _grunted,_ tossing his head back as lewd sounds began to fill the room, skin meeting skin in sloshy proof of their bodies meeting again and again that made Kuroo’s head go numb, Tsukki continuously barking orders in that _voice_ that he got, Kuroo trembling so much he really thought he might just _die,_ “Tell me who your alpha is!” 

“You are!” Kuroo whined, tongue dropping out as Tsukki hit deep in his core, the omega sliding slightly across the wooden floor, “You’re my alpha!” 

A sadistic chuckle filled the room, and Kuroo started to feel the shivers rake his body once more. He was blessed with Tsukki’s warmth, the alpha’s chest up against his back again, Tsukki pressing a chaste kiss against Kuroo’s cheek. “That’s right,” he continued to thrust, hips marking a steady rhythm, “I’m your alpha. All yours, Tetsu,” he kissed him again, “I love you—”

Kuroo moaned into the kiss, about to reply that he loved him too, but it was cut short, because in moments he was flipped onto his back, Tsukki lifting up one of his legs and forcing their bodies even closer together. 

“You’re coming from your ass today,” he instructed, “You touch the front and I’m putting you back on denial.” 

“No!” Kuroo screamed almost immediately, though it broke off into a throaty moan, “I w-won’t—“ he whimpered, “I won’t touch—”

Tsukki gave another low groan, one that was almost a whine, the alpha’s head tossing back while his grip on the omega’s thigh tightened. Kuroo yelped. 

“I can’t—“ Tsukki panted, “My knot—”

Kuroo could already feel it around his rim, heavy and thick and everything he needed, bucking his hips to greedily try and accept what his alpha was so graciously offering to him. All it took was a few more thrusts for Kuroo to feel Tsukki’s knot catch, and he wasn’t really sure who came first, but it was one hell of a mess regardless, Kuroo spilling all over Tsukki’s clothes as well as his own, neither one of them caring because they were kissing now, Tsukki spilling his seed into Kuroo’s stomach and spoiling him with sloppy kisses. 

Kuroo loved this the most. The desperately crazed kind of kisses that only happened after the high of an orgasm. It was one of the best ways to ride the little ripples of pleasure, to share the little sparks of dying heat. Especially if it meant he got to wrap his arms around Tsukki’s neck, pressing him closer, letting their scents combine and their bodies become one. 

Tsukki always traced Kuroo’s lips with his tongue, when they were like this. Especially while they were waiting for his knot to go down. It always made Kuroo’s chest swell, the omega letting out happy hums as he tried to take the alpha’s tongue hostage. Tsukki always giggled into his mouth when he did that, and Kuroo would argue that Tsukki’s giggle was perhaps one of the best sounds in the entire world. 

When Tsukki’s knot finally swelled down, the alpha said that they needed a bath, and Kuroo agreed lazily, because he always got really sleepy after orgasming. It was something Tsukki liked to tease him over, but Kuroo didn’t mind, because that was the alpha’s way of calling him cute without having to explicitly put it into words. 

And Kuroo liked feeling cute. 

Tsukki was always very thorough, when it came to cleaning Kuroo up, making sure he was scrubbed from head to toe, in a gentle manner that was intimate on an entirely different level, Tsukki making sure the Kuroo was taken care of, before he worried about washing himself.

If Kuroo had to pick, he’d say he preferred when Tsukki washed his hair, because there was something about the way Tsukki scrubbed his scalp that was always incredibly pleasant. He’d even ended up purring, a few times. He wasn’t sure if Tsukki had noticed, but he was pretty sure the alpha had. 

Because Tsukki noticed everything. 

Once they were both clean, they slid into the bath, Kuroo settling himself between Tsukki’s thighs, and nuzzling into the alpha’s neck, letting out a long, satisfied sigh. There was nothing he loved more than Tsukki’s scent. 

Tsukki nuzzled him back, gently caressing Kuroo’s arms. 

“I was too rough, today.” 

Kuroo perked up, his eyes widening, “No, today was—”

“I made you bleed,” Tsukishima said emptily, touching Kuroo’s bond mark lightly, “I’m sorry—”

“It didn’t hurt,” Kuroo insisted, kissing the alpha’s cheek, “It felt really good—all of today—amazing, actually—”

Tsukishima gave a little growl, before burying his face in Kuroo’s neck, hugging him close to his chest. “I’m sorry I get so possessive—”

Kuroo let out a soft purr from the contact, his scent glands happily drinking up the attention, “Don’t apologize. It’s what I was going for.” 

The arms that were wrapped around Kuroo’s torso tightened, the alpha’s voice dropping, “What you were _going_ for?”

A nervous chuckle parted the omega’s lips. Tsukki was looking at him now, in the kind of way that let Kuroo know he was most definitely in trouble. Before the night was up, he figured he’d have to prove his devotion to Tsukki in more ways than one. Which meant they probably wouldn’t be getting to sleep any time soon.

But, then again…

Hadn’t that been his intention from the start?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I used to write KuroTsukki? Lol.
> 
> Ahhh it's been so long! Actually this is TsukkiKuro? But whatever. Still. I missed them. Shoutout to the discord group cuz y'all ignited the fire in me lol. 
> 
> I'd love if you could tell me what you think ^o^


End file.
